Assassination
Assassinations, also known by the euphemism the Parthaginian Delight, a dish best served cold and by the numerous assassins of Haruirrin/Parthage, is a killing, typically a hired killing, or that of a high-profile victim, especially of the assassin/hirer's political opponents. Most worldwide assassins' guilds are headquartered in Haruirrin due to its long history of sheltering such organizations, and of providing them funds from taxes. In turn the assassins swear to defend the city, and police its streets. Members of these guilds come in from all around the world, but Sayerthenn in particular has a history of encouraging assassination as a profession, as does the Sefenlands. This is in stark opposition to countries like the Delkish Empire and Garlenn, which viewed assassins and assassins' guilds in an extremely negative light. The word "assassin" comes from the name of Haruirrin. History: Shortly after Haruirrin's finding by Aye the Queen, it became quite clear that the city was too far from the center of power in the Ayish Kingdom to be effectively governed. Chancellery Governor Zhayal made sure of that, and in the latter half of his life, forsook his name, becoming known as the Keeper. The finder of a Parthaginian offshoot of the Slayers' Guild. This became the first assassins' guild of the city. They established many of the longstanding traditions of the profession: secrecy, spying, covert killings, religious devotion, the use of gugallamong, proportional pricing of killings, the use of magicks, the use of poisons, being headquartered in a shady guildhall, and higher political goals. Eventually, they came to be known as the Shadowslayers' Guild. Other assassins' guilds include and included: Blue Boot of Sayerthenn, the Two Konelanders, the Poisoners' Guild, the Sacrificial Lambs' Guild, War's No Good, the Vyzards' Guild, and Ten Grams. Blue Boot is made up of magayes, stealth warriors that carry out killings in secrecy, but who do not hide their existence nor their killings. The Two Konelanders are members of the Stewards of Koneland, and can thus shapeshift. There can only be two. The Sacrificial Lambs' Guild is made up of members of the Faith o' Nine, who mostly utilize firearms. Due to this, there is a much higher chance of getting caught than as with other assassins, thus they view themselves as sacrificing their freedom for the betterment of the guild. War's No Good (Reyshi: þien Warzniegeten, "the Black Knights") is an assassins' guild specializing in assassinations within the Reyshi Kingdom. Due to this specialization, they are considered some of the most professional, and secretive assassins on the whole of this Earth. The Vyzards' Guild is a fairly run-of-the-mill assassins' guild, besides their worship of Anasia. Ten Grams is similar, but with a focus on the Faith o' Nine. There are of course, also various lone wolf type assassins, and assassinations that have been carried out by groups and entities that are not guilds. In one famous instance, the New Year's Eve Assassination of Queen Sulenn IV of the Delkish Empire, a homunculus named Crathar Nok was used to carry out the task by an unknown group. The various worldwide assassins' guilds were shaken to their core by this instance, as the sort of resources needed to carry out the killing, and cause the chaos that followed were inhuman. The assassination of King Jenes the Just, Sulenn IV's great-great-great-grandfather was carried out by a lone wolf hornman. The assassination was carried out in protest of the treatment of his fellow hornmen. Unfortunately his gunshot metaphorically backfired, and only led to more repression, and unrest within the empire, culminating in the Assassination of the Mother on Earth of the Faith of the Mother Sphinx. The Delkish Empire sent Sir Ross Fourthwalk, to sneak into the Red Wheelhouse, the headquarters of the Faith of the Mother Sphinx, and assassinate the Mother on Earth of the Faith. They wanted to cause a war between two of their enemies: the Sefenlands and Garlenn. The assassination was carried out successfully. She was pregnant. The Empire of the Sefenlands was outraged, and immediately blamed the country of Garlenn. Unbeknownst to the Delkish Empire, the Sefenlands had been working on a weapon known as the Far Bomb. They used it on Garlenn, and consequently, hundreds of millions of people died on 36th and then 29th. Methods: Obviously, most assassins want to be covert. To do this they utilize several types of poisons, including: * Blachumor/venom * "Salt" (Ricin, cyanide salt, "poppy powder," arsenic) * Mistletalon * The Touch of the Painted Goodlord (colorless, odorless, and painless - made using poison-tipped rose thorns, "Sugar," and water) * The Blue Elixir (discovered by Sayerthenner Red Alchemist Uai Po Ya in a freak accident alongside gunpowder in an attempt to create an elixir for Immortality, both of which led to his death) * Blachemlock (found on the Blachloch of the Face) * Stirwater (water poisoned by intense magicks) * Deadwood (plant materials poisoned by intense magicks) * Screamingstone (animal materials poisoned by intense magicks, notably the Me'shkrek are entirley made up of screamingstone) * Steel of Akriparr * Sword of Sygard * Vyzard's Hand * Purple Powder (made using ground up rainbowstone, which is literally magick concentrated into a solid) * Dragontears (acid) * Motherstears (extracted from lily of the valley flowers) * Parthaginian Delight Category:History Category:Culture